burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Burnout Paradise
Burnout Paradise (formerly known as Burnout 5) is the sixth game in the Burnout series. It was released in January 2008 for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. It was developed with the PS3 as lead platform. It was re-released with much of its Game Changing Content as Burnout Paradise: The Ultimate Box in February 2009 on its original platforms alongside a PC version. It is the first Burnout game to feature a seamless open-world city with no loading times or online lobbies and is the first Burnout game to be released on the PC. Events Burnout Paradise includes returning events from previous Burnout games along with new game types like Burning Route, Marked Man, and Stunt Run. :Main Article: List of Events Takedowns Takedowns in Burnout Paradise are much the same as they were in Burnout Revenge with the exception of T-Bone Takedowns. :Main article: Takedown Vehicles Burnout Paradise was shipped with 33 stock cars that are progressively unlocked by winning events. Each of these cars has an enhanced version that is unlocked by completing a Burning Route. Six of the stock cars have carbon versions that change the boost type from the original version. There are also seven sponsor vehicles that were included in the game to promote the game's retailers. Since the game's release, free and premium downloadable vehicles have been released introducing new boost types and even motorbikes to the game. :Main Article: Vehicles Boost Burnout Paradise vehicles each have one of six different types of boost systems. * Speed vehicles allow drivers to perform Burnouts and Boost Chains similar to the boost systems featured in Burnout, Burnout 2: Point of Impact and Burnout Dominator). * Stunt vehicles allow drivers to boost with any amount of boost in the bar. Successfully performing Stunts and applying Driving Skills earns the driver more boost than performing takedowns. * Aggression vehicles allow drivers to boost at any time. Aggression cars have a boost bar similar to the one in Burnout 3: Takedown, Burnout Revenge and Burnout Legends which increases in length for every takedown you perform but shrinks when you crash or are taken down. * Boostless Vehicles including the Nakamura Rai-Jin Turbo RWD, the Hunter Olympus and the Bikes released in the Bike Pack have no Boost but have quicker acceleration. * Locked boost cannot be turned off once activated until you either crash or brake to a standstill. The only vehicle to currently use this is the Carson Extreme Hot Rod which is apart of the Boost Specials DLC pack. * Switchable boost can be switched at any time between three boost types; Aggression, Stunt and Speed. The only vehicle to currently use this is the Montgomery Hawker Mech which is apart of the Boost Specials DLC pack. :Main Article: Burnout Paradise Boost Systems Locations Burnout Paradise takes place in Paradise City, which is divided into 5 districts; Downtown Paradise, Silver Lake, Palm Bay Heights, Harbor Town and White Mountain. The downloadable Big Surf Island Update added an additional district off the coast of Paradise City. :Main article: Locations (Burnout Paradise) Soundtrack :Main Article: Track listing Features According to Alex Ward, a developer from Criterion Games, this game is a "complete reinvention" of the Burnout series. He also said "To create truly next-generation gameplay, we needed to create a truly next-generation game, from the ground up." Despite being in an open world the game still retains the high 60-frames-per-second frame rate most Burnout games have used. Originally compromises such as the lack of day and night cycles and weather conditions were made. Records can be kept on a player's drivers license and there are statistics such as fastest time and biggest crash for every street in the game. Crash mode has been removed and replaced with Showtime. Unlike Crash Mode, the player now has full control over where they initiate Showtime. Races are no longer specific lengths. Races are simply started by pulling up at any of the 120 traffic lights around Paradise City and applying the accelerator and brake at the same time. Online races have been given additional customization settings such as; *Boost Group - Where the Host may choose the cap limit for cars used. *Traffic - Choosing whether traffic is on or off. (No longer available for ranked races after the Cagney update). *Start, Finish and Checkpoints - Online events can have up to 16 checkpoints. (No longer available for ranked races after the Cagney update). The damage system has also undergone retooling. There are now two different types of crashes based on the condition of the car after the crash. If the player's car manages to retain all four wheels then the player may drive out of the crash and continue playing. If a player's car loses any of its wheels, flies outside of the game's map or reaches "Critical damage" then the car is "wrecked" and the player will have to wait until their car is reset. Cars can also be compressed and deform around objects as you crash into them. Alex Ward confirmed in the Official Crash FM podcast that cars may not be ripped in half as concept pictures and early information stated. There are also other cars which can be obtained by typing in a sponsor codes such as the Krieger Walmart WTR or the Hunter BestBuy Oval Champ although these codes only work for certain regions. When starting the single player mode, players are assigned a learners permit and a single vehicle. Players must race and win events to earn points towards higher licenses. Licenses range from Class D to Criterion Elite. After earning a new license, events reset to allow completion towards their next license. Vehicles now have manufacturer and model names which are loosely based on real-world cars but are mostly fictional. Customization is limited to color and can be done in real-time by driving through a paint shop or by selecting the color in the Junkyard. Other real-time changes include driving through a gas station or repair shop to automatically refill your Boost Bar and repair your car respectively. This allows you to extend a Road Rage event beyond the vehicles damage limit. The online lobby system used by previous Burnout games has been replaced by a streamlined system known as "Easy Drive". While driving, players simply hit right on the D-Pad and the Easy Drive menu pops up on the bottom left hand corner of their screen. From there, players are able to invite another player from their friends list. Once friends have joined the game, the hosting player is then able to pick from a variety of events to play. A player can also join or host an open Freeburn Online session. Reception Burnout Paradise has received great reviews. The main complaint from the reviewers was the lack of restarts. For example, to restart a race after a loss, players had to turn around and drive back to the start line. This however, was fixed in the game's Free February Update, allowing for quick restarts after or during any event. Game Changing Content Criterion Games have been releasing downloadable Game Changing Content to enhance Burnout Paradise. They have stated that they will provide new content for at least a year after the game's original release in January 2008. Free Updates *Burnout Paradise 1.1 - Astaire, released January 22, 2008. *Burnout Paradise 1.2 - Bogart, released April 18, 2008 for Xbox 360 and April 24, 2008 for PlayStation 3. *Burnout Paradise 1.3 - Cagney, released July 10, 2008 for PlayStation 3 and August 4, 2008 for Xbox 360. *Burnout Paradise 1.4 - Burnout Bikes, released September 18, 2008 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. *Burnout Paradise 1.5 - Trophies, released September 25, 2008 for PlayStation 3 not released for Xbox 360. *Burnout Paradise 1.6 (PC 1.0.0.1) - Free February Update, released February 6, 2009 for PlayStation 3, PC and Xbox 360. *Burnout Paradise 1.7 (PC 1.1.0.0) - Second Burnout Store Update, (Current Version of the Game for PC) released February 18, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and March 25, 2009 for PC. *Burnout Paradise 1.8 - Third Burnout Store Update, released April 30, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. *Burnout Paradise 1.9 - Fourth Burnout Store Update, (Current Version of the Game for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360) released June 11, 2009 for Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Premium Content *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($4.99 / €4.99 / £3.99 / 800 ) - Party Pack, released February 6, 2009. *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($4.99 / €4.99 / £3.99 / 640 ) - Legendary Cars, released February 19, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and March 25, 2009 for PC. *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($4.99 / €4.99 / 400 ) - Time Savers Pack, released February 19, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and March 25, 2009 for PC. *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($6.99 / €6.99 / £5.49 / 1000 ) - Toys, released March 5, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and March 25, 2009 for PC. *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($4.99 / €4.99 / £3.99 / 640 ) - Boost Specials, released March 12, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, and March 25, 2009 for PC. *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($4.99 / €4.99 / £3.99 / 800 ) - Cops and Robbers Pack, released April 30, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. *Burnout Paradise Premium Content ($6.99 / €6.99 / £5.49/ 1000 ) - Big Surf Island, released June 11, 2009 for PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360. :Main article: Game Changing Content Digital Release This content was later replaced on the PlayStation Network by the digital release of The Ultimate Box Video Reviews StycY43qyHM WZZ9LDyJc4k&NR x7fhvhFw0Sg :Main article: Videos (Burnout Paradise) Category:Burnout series Category:Burnout Paradise